


Forfeited Affection

by goldenteaset



Series: Type Moon Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, And Now For Something Completely Different, Cuckolding, F/M, Humiliation, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset
Summary: "He could stop this. The bedroom isn't far from his study; a stairway and hallway at best. Aoi should be at her parents' house to begin with. And yet, here he is, watching in self-inflicted helplessness."Type Moon Kink Meme fill, originally posted 11/21/14.Prompt: Gilgamesh/Aoi Unwilling!Voyeur Kariya and Tokiomi + Kotomine





	Forfeited Affection

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have one of the more challenging prompts/fills of the bunch, not just for the darker content but the POV as well. As a consequence, I'm quite pleased with how it turned out! 
> 
> (Sorry, Kariya and Tokiomi; you're two of my favorite characters, and thus you must suffer. ^^; But hey, at least Aoi's having fun!)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Zero.

Tohsaka Tokiomi is unsure of how this happened, and even more unsure of how to get rid of the problem. Here in the comfort of his study, the cold dread of helplessness crawls down his spine.  
  
Before, he was simply checking on his mansion's wards through his Familiars. Everything was going smoothly...until he reached his bedroom. Instead of finding both the wards secure and nothing more, his Familiar showed him his beautiful, dutiful wife sleeping with another man in their bed.  
  
And not just any other man: _Gilgamesh_.  
  
Unfortunately, Tokiomi has the perfect vantage point from his Familiar's perch on the ceiling to see everything: Aoi's long, dark hair spread out over the pillows, her flushed cheeks and lust-dark eyes so familiar to him, the way her fingers run through Gilgamesh's golden strands and push him deeper between her pale thighs...  
  
_Why did this happen? What was I not doing right?_ Tokiomi wonders, not bothering to ask _how_ or _when_.  
  
Naturally, he receives no answer, save for Aoi's soft moans.  
  
Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he directs the Familiar to look at Gilgamesh, or rather, his back. His scowl grows ever deeper as he takes in the subtle ripple of his Servant's muscles, the way his honey-tanned hands massage Aoi's perspiring thighs. Even from so high up, he can see that Gilgamesh's tongue brushing hard and slow against her, which Aoi clearly likes. _I thought you liked a softer touch...is this because I kept to a routine?_

He could stop this. The bedroom isn't far from his study; a stairway and hallway at best. Aoi should be at her parents' house to begin with. And yet, here he is, watching in self-inflicted helplessness. 

Aoi's legs tremble in a way Tokiomi knows well, and just as he's about to order the Familiar in closer—a bug gets in his way. Not just any bug; the sort of hideous, rotting-lime green beast that can only belong to Kariya.  
  
Tokiomi orders his Familiar to reach out and grab the pest, and gains a small twinge of satisfaction as the bug writhes and buzzes plaintively in his Familiar's ruby grasp. As soon as Tokiomi suspects the bug of _crying_ , he lets the weak thing go. _A man so prone to emotional outbursts like that, especially through a lesser creature, isn't fit to be a mage._  
  
The bug feebly buzzes away to land near one of the curtained windows. It seems torn between escaping the mansion and staying to suffer some more. Reluctantly Tokiomi admits a similar flaw.  
  
To his further annoyance, he finds in all the commotion he missed Aoi's orgasm. A moment later his stomach churns in disgust. _What kind of person would take enjoyment from this?_  
  
Gilgamesh's head is no longer at Aoi's entrance, and it's clear from the shaking of their shoulders that both he and Aoi are laughing. Upon closer inspection, it's evident that this was not her first orgasm of the evening—her body is slick with sweat and other familiar fluids, and her neck and chest are stained a dark red.

Kariya takes the opportunity to leave, the bug's right wing lopsided and crumpled like the wing of an old toy plane.

Once Gilgamesh's body falls over Aoi's, only her face is visible. In some ways this makes everything more humiliating. There is warm and true affection in her eyes, affection Tokiomi thought he knew well...and it isn't meant for him.

Perhaps her heart was forfeit the night of the Summoning. Or, just maybe, Tokiomi forfeited her heart when he dared command the King of Heroes to withdraw from battle.   
  
 As Gilgamesh entwines his fingers with Aoi's and slowly enters her, blood roars like fire in Tokiomi's ears.  _Only_ I _get to do that, you have no right to such actions!_  
  
But Aoi doesn't care about such things now. Her limbs twine around Gilgamesh's bare back and pull him closer, deeper; tears of joy tremble at the corners of her eyes. She has been awaiting this moment, yearning for it. Even her smile in their wedding photo can't compare to her radiance now. 

Burning shame crawls over Tokiomi's skin. He can almost feel her touch.

Hot, overwhelming desire has been squirming in his belly all this time, and he must alleviate it. _Perhaps then I can turn away._  It feels like a thousand years before he unbuttons his trousers and frees himself. His hand has never trembled so before, and he hopes it never will again.  
  
Tokiomi tries to pretend that it's him in Aoi's embrace, but that was impossible from the start. He may be as elegant as his father before him, but his body is not _perfect_ , pure in its pursuit of pleasure as Gilgamesh's. His thrusts aren't as languid, his words (mercifully muted) aren't as erotic, his hands aren't so strong yet so gentle.

He can almost hear Gilgamesh's mocking voice: _You see, Aoi? This is the true meaning of pleasure. That pathetic mongrel should be honored to behold our union._  
  
His humiliation crests with Gilgamesh and Aoi, their bodies shuddering in mutual pleasure. He resigns himself to his bitter release, is nearly finished—  
  
"—Master? _Master_." Kirei stands in the door of the study with his usual stoic expression.  
  
Tokiomi is very thankful that his legs are hidden from view by the desk and summons the Familiar back. "...How long have you been there, Kirei?"  
  
"Only five minutes. Why?"  
  
"It's nothing." Tokiomi has to be a competent master mage again, as difficult as that is right now. "I have work for you to do. Have Assassin..."  
  
He tactfully avoids mentioning the almost imperceptible curl of Kirei's lips as he enters the study. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to try writing a Gil/Aoi affair from Aoi's POV sometime. Especially since we don't know much about her inner world. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated. :D


End file.
